hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
How We Roll
How We Roll is the fourth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics J-Dog: Nightfall and the day begins I need the bright city lights as I start to descend 'Cause I keep it Undead 'till the very end And I got some low lifes that I call my friends Funny Man: It's some West Coast, beach bum, gangsta shit Fuck a Hollywood hit, I'll ghost ride the whip On the Sunset Strip, just me and my clique And we runnin' the streets so suck my dick J-Dog: Six deep we creep and to the streets we go Cadillacs and Chops so we're ready to roll Funny Man: Just a couple of gangstas Mimosas and Big Gulps Smoking and swerving Coming straight to your throat J-Dog: Get back when we enter the room Get back 'cause we digging your tomb Get back, what the fuck you gonna do? What the fuck you gonna do when we coming for you? Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here Charlie Scene: Oh shit, yeah, here comes Johnny He’s poppin' a wheelie on his fucking Ducati Johnny 3 Tears: Oh no, yeah, there goes Charlie Mad dogging, shirtless on the back of a Harley Charlie Scene: Let’s go, yeah, we ready to party The best duo since Spade and Farley Johnny 3 Tears: Let’s roll, hop in the whip and get gnarly We blaze more spliffs than a young Bob Marley Charlie Scene: Get some, yeah, get your dick sucked I’m blazing a quick one in the back of a strip club Johnny 3 Tears: You're a victim, forced into a sixsome And ain’t nobody leaving 'till all of our dicks cum Charlie Scene: So kick back when I flash this gat I got more straps than Matt’s assless chaps Johnny 3 Tears: So hands up, yeah, we’re lying them low All cocked up and we're ready to go Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here J-Dog: Hollywood, where the fuck you at? West side 'till I die and we on attack All: 'Cause this is how we roll J-Dog: Drop top and we ready to go Hollywood, where the fuck you at? Undead strike, creepin' in the Cadillac All: 'Cause this how we roll Funny Man: Undead but you already know All: This is how we roll Charlie Scene: I flex nuts 'cause my arms are swole All: This is how we roll Johnny 3 Tears: Chop shop, people cuttin' up bones Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: Hold your own, don’t show no fear All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: We’re packin' heat cause it’s cold out here All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: Hold your own, don’t show no fear All: Hollywood where the fuck you at? Danny: Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here All: This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *Charlie Scene mentions Da Kurlzz by his real name, Matt, in the line "I got more straps than Matt's assless chaps." **This is a reference to the ongoing joke used by Charlie that claims that Da Kurlzz is homosexual. This joke is most famously used during live performances, but can also be heard during interviews. This is the first time the joke has been referenced on one of their actual songs. *Charlie Scene's introductory line for Johnny 3 Tears, "yeah, here comes Johnny," is a reference to the famous quote said by Jack Torrance from the film, "The Shining." **This could also somewhat be a reference to Charlie's claim from Dead Bite, "Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from The Shining." **"The Shining" is also Charlie Scene's second favorite horror movie. *Charlie Scene mentions that he and Johnny 3 Tears are the "best duo since Spade and Farley." This a reference to the famous film duo, David Spade and Chris Farley. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Singles Category:Day of the Dead Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny